AfterLife
by CocoaFlavourPunk
Summary: [one-shot] After 6th Year Hermione and Draco's relationship grows when they decide to commit suicide together. Slight HGDM


She never imagined it to end this way. The way her blood pumped its way through her body like there was no tomorrow, bu that's the truth, there wasn't going to be a tomorrow. She gently slipped off her shoes, pushing them towards the edge slowly.

_Oh what the heck..._

She pushed them just a little bit further... there. She scuttered to the edge at a medium pace. They were plunging fast, faster than any speed she had ever seen. But she understood now, yes she did. Yes she understood that she was alone. And that she was sitting on the roof of a Hogwarts tower. She even understood what she was about to do. Her wood-like eyes slowly searched the grounds below savouring each sight as though it were her last. A small growl escaped her throat. _Stupid Hermione, silly little girl... it is your last._

It was sixth year and December, never had it been this cold, never this harsh. Never this bittersweet.

Then she unclipped her Prefect Badge and aimed for the furthest she could throw, she let out a tiny noise of angry when she finally let go. They were against her, everyone was, even her own tears were. She had tried to explain to Harry and Ron that going after Voldemort in the forbidden forest would only lead to death. And it did... theirs. She cried for their stupidity for going and her own for not going with them. Hastily she wiped her tears with the back of her hand, it didn't matter anymore. She'd be with them in a few minutes, then they'd be together forever.

**Hermione Granger was going to kill herself.**

He could hear the girl's sobs as he walked tiredly up the grand stairs. They sounded strangled, more than usual. Not that he cared, she was only waiting for him. He was Draco Malfoy, he didn't care about anyone or anything. Maybe except himself. Nevertheless, he could care, I mean he was putting everyone out of their misery and doing what he father had always threatened to do. He_ hated_ it! He hated that shell of darkness that constantly surrounded his aura. Oh well, it wasn't like he'd have his aura for very much longer.

It was all Potty and Weasel's fault, they drove him to this. Who would have thought Harry Potter would drive Draco Malfoy to this even in his After-Life? The death of those two had sent the Wizarding world into a "Death-Eater 0 tolerance zone". They didn't understand! He was not a death-eater! Of course he had know his father was a death-eater and most probably his mother, Merlin! He knew what would be happening on the day he turned 18. But he wasn't 18 yet, nope 16 years old and ready to end the tally there.

The Slytherin's had been hissed at, pushed and shoved in the streets, even future Slytherin's were mocked. Recent times were used to seeing Unforgivable's been cast in the middle of the busy street, just for the Slytherin's. But the Muggle-Lover had allowed the remaining Slytherins to continue life as it were. There were only a handful of Slytherin's-even pureblooded families- left, most had been killed or committed suicide or were in hiding. He had made his decision, just like his mother.

**Draco Malfoy was going to kill himself.**

She felt him behind her, his presence ever there. He had come, like he had vowed two days earlier. She allowed him to sit on the dirt roof-top next to her, she turned to face him when she felt his eyes stay on her for too long. It was a shame he had been born into this world, his handsome features shone in the dreary evening sky, his pale skin, light grey eyes and blond hair were all illuminated beautifully.

She shouldn't have been introduced into such a world, he gentle features revealed to him what death and hate had done to her, they had burnt out the fire that had once rested in her hazel eyes. He didn't realised what he had done until it was too late. He pressed his lips against hers softly. This was not a kiss of love... not even friendship.

It was acceptance.

He stood up bearing no emotion just like her. He held his hand out to the frightened girl, she took it.

"Will we ever meet again, Malfoy?"

"Yes, we will. I'll be waiting for you in... well wherever we'll be."

She could only nod as a lump had formed in her throat.

"Ready?" He squeezed her hand.

"Always."

It was morning before anybody had realised what had happened. It was no mystery was had happened, the only confusion was the hands that were joined.

AN: I FELT A BIT BLAH TODAY SO HERE YOU GO! PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
